


OPTION ONE

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non AU, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: "I don't like publicly being touchy because I know, when we're alone, I can look forward to you touching me like this..." he guided Cheol's hand down along his torso, very very very slowly.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	OPTION ONE

**Author's Note:**

> KIDDOS STAY AWAY
> 
> ... OR AT LEAST READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

// OPTION ONE

The members all went in to settle in their rooms as soon as they arrived. They had just come from shooting another episode of Going Seventeen. Jeonghan went inside their room first, followed by a silent Seungcheol.

"Do you want some ramen?" Jeonghan asked as he put his things down. Seungcheol simply shook his head and sat by the computer. "Are you going to sleep now?" he asked again only to earn another no from the other man. "Okay then, I'll go shower." he sighed.

Jeonghan couldn't help but wonder why Seungcheol is suddenly all sulky and grumpy. He was alright during the shooting. They didn't fight about anything and he's pretty sure he didn't do anything wrong. So what has got Seungcheol in that mood?

After taking a bath, he went inside their room again and saw Seungcheol on the bed, playing with his phone. They share a room now since the two years contract for their room assignment expired. The younger members, knowing the two need their privacy and personal space have given them Joshua's old room. The rest divided themselves by doing some game Hoshi thought of.

Jeonghan dressed in his pajamas and climbed up the bed. He looked up at Seungcheol who's obviously trying so hard to concentrate in his game.

To test the waters, he faced the other man and squeezed himself on the little gap Cheol has between his arm and chest. "Is the game more interesting than me?" he asked. Much to his growing annoyance, Cheol completely ignored him.

Jeonghan propped himself up using his elbow. "Can you tell me why you're being like this?" He hates guessing. And it's definitely unusual for Seungcheol to completely ignore him. "Did I do something wrong?"

Seungcheol finally sat up and looked at Jeonghan, knowing this could only end up in two ways: Either he tells Jeonghan what's wrong and they talk it out and sleep or maybe even have some sweet steamy sex and then go to sleep OR say nothing's wrong and continue ignoring Jeonghan and then maybe look forward to some hot make-up sex after. But the look on his lover's eyes gets to him and he hates having him bothered. So even though the hot make up sex is ringing right in his ears, he chose option one.

"You didn't do anything wrong." he finally said.

Jeonghan frowned even more, obviously very confused. "Then why are you being distant?"

"Well, I'm just frustrated.." Seungcheol trailed. "I've been very showy to you earlier but you weren't reciprocating and I know I know we already talked about this but I can't help feeling rejected whenever you don't reciprocate my actions. You know I'm big on gestures.." he can't even look straight at Jeonghan because he himself knows how shallow he sounded.

Jeonghan let out a soft sigh. "Baby, you were ignoring me because of that? You know I love it when you touch me but we were in broadcast! Sometimes, we have to tone it down so we don't come off too obvious. Our managers talked to us about this.." he reminded Cheol.

"I know.. that's why I said I couldn't help it. I just wanted to show everyone.. and let them know you're mine and that only I get to touch you like that." Cheol admitted, like a little boy admitting he stole a cookie when his mom wasn't looking.

"Cheol, everybody knows im yours. You made it very clear. You announced it to all the members.. in front of all our staffs.." Jeonghan smiled softly and took Cheol's chin with his hand so he can look at him in the eyes. "Im yours." he said.

Seungcheol then pulled him closer into a tight hug and Jeonghan settled on Cheol's lap. "And baby, we really have to tone it down. You gotta give the little kids a break. Did you see how panicked Jun and Mingyu were earlier when you leaned and almost kissed my neck? You're gonna give them a heartattack." Jeonghan said as he stroke Cheol's hair. "And you want to know why I barely reciprocate when we're in public?" to this question, Cheol lifted his gaze to meet Jeonghan's in a curious manner.

Jeonghan distanced his body away from Cheol as he pushed the latter down, making him lean back to the headboard. He then proceeded in taking off his top very slowly, button by button, without disconnecting their gazes. Once all the button came undone, he slid the silky material off his shoulders, discarding it behind him. He took Cheol's hand and placed it on his chest. "I don't like publicly being touchy because I know, when we're alone, I can look forward to you touching me like this..." he guided Cheol's hand down along his torso, very very very slowly. "I'd rather we share these touches in private because I know, this will end with both of us in pure bliss."

Cheol gulped unknowingly. The light coming from the window is reflecting on Jeonghan's body beautifully. He will never get tired of being in total awe of this beautiful boy on top of him. His thoughts were interrupted when an involuntary moan escaped his throat. Jeonghan had just grinded on him and the friction caused by their clothing radiated straight through his groin. Jeonghan, knowing how this is affecting Cheol, continued his actions- rocking his hips from time to time.

"Baby, you're driving me crazy." Cheol said, suddenly his breating uneven.

Jeonghan smirked, "Oh I intend to." and Cheol finally figured why Jeonghan is teasing him. He's somehow punishing him for ignoring him earlier. Of course Jeonghan wouldn't let this go without a payback. But, it's a punishment Cheol is willing to take anytime.

Cheol pulled on Jeonghan and whispered into his ear, "Take your damn pants off." his voice was gentle, but Jeonghan shuddered nonetheless because he felt the intensity of the tension through Cheol's gritted teeth.

In no time, they're completely naked with Jeonghan insisting he stay on top. They shared a slow but heated kiss, only pulling away when there's a need for air.

Jeonghan pushed Cheol down with his hand, their erections standing proudly between them. He held Cheol's to meet his and he rocked ever so slowly, all the while stroking them both with his hands. They both let out a low growl. This is the most sensual Jeonghan has been for the past months and Cheol just coulnd't believe how much of a tease his lover is becoming.

After a while they locked gazes and immediately, Jeonghan knew Cheol is about to lose it. So he leaned and took the lube out of the drawer. After spreading enough on Cheol's length and on his backside, Jeonghan positioned himself and came down very slowly on Cheol. "Babe.." Seungcheol grunted. He coulndn't take the heat and how slow it is engulfing him. So once Jeonghan has settled, he started rocking his hips but then the former pushed his hips down to stop him. "My pace." Jeonghan whispered and as if on cue, he rocked his hips up only to bring it down the same pace as when Cheol entered him. "We're taking this slow, baby." Jeonghan said in rugged breaths.

Seungcheol felt helpess. He wanted to thrust hard and fast against Jeonghan but he never realized going this slow allows them more pleasure. "Okay, I'll go slowly just please let me move baby." he resulted in begging and Jeonghan could only smirk and he let go of his grip on Cheol's hips.

Seungcheol grasped on Jeonghan's hips, massaging it with pressure as he thrusted up with force. Jeonghan had to cover his mouth to avoid being loud. Cheol pulled out again very slowly only to push back up. Jeonghan threw his head back, pelasure completely engulfing his whole being.

Jeonghan continued to move slowly, up and down Cheol's length. It's taking a lot of his willpower not to let the latter have his way with him and finish this fast and rough. But he liked how in this way, he can look at Seungcheol's face while they make love. How he bites his lower lip in frustration on how slow they're going and how Seungcheol's gaze can burn holes in his body. He loved this kind of intimacy.

Jeonghan was distracted from his thoughts when an involuntary gasp escaped his mouth and he noticed Seungcheol's hand is around his erection, pumping him in the same pace they're going. The older boy knew by the way Jeonghan's shoulder tensed that his lover is nearing release and so he sped up a bit. Jeonghan has finally succumbed to the pleasure, allowing Cheol to fasten the pace a bit. Jeonghan leaned towards him and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Several thrusts and strokes after, they both came with muffled moans and shuddering bodies.

They finally broke the kiss to catch their breaths as Jeonghan leaned onto Seungcheol's forehead for support. "I love you." Cheol locked lips with him in a chaste kiss and as soon as they both came down from the high, he pulled out of the younger boy and cleaned their torsos. Jeonghan laid down, all spent, still trying to even his breathing. "Did I make my point clear?" he asked.

Cheol just happily nodded, smiling his signature gummy smile and took him in his arms in an embrace and kissed his forehead. "But you know I'm never going to stop being affectionate."

Jeonghan smiled against Seungcheol's chest and said, "I know. And I love you for it."

\-- KKEUT

@ natchwe / 2020

**Author's Note:**

> First Jeongcheol smut!!!! Ahh i'd like to blame my twitter mutuals but i know it's mostly because of my corrupted mind. Anyway, please do drop some comments. i'd like to know what you think! :)


End file.
